


После свадьбы

by Morgul



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Люциус и Нарцисса возлагали большие надежды на невестку, девушку из чистокровной семьи, но были разочарованы. И, может быть, дело вовсе не в терпимом отношении к магглам...





	После свадьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы факты из статей Поттермор, из «Проклятого Дитя» и «Фантастических Тварей 2»

Со дня свадьбы Драко Малфоя и Астории Гринграсс прошло четыре дня. Цветочные гирлянды, украшавшие дом, еще не начали ронять свои лепестки, и старые стены Малфой-мэнора словно помолодели, согретые счастьем молодых супругов. Впрочем, родители Драко, кажется, были счастливы не меньше. Время перевалило за полночь, но для Люциуса и Нарциссы все длился приятный вечер наедине, в компании лишь бутылочки розового игристого.

Нарцисса с удовольствием вытянулась на подушках и покачала в пальцах бокал. 

— Славную девушку выбрал Драко. Честно говоря, я немного беспокоилась — мы так мало о ней знали. Еще понимаю, Дафна, все-таки они вместе учились в Слизерине, кто знал, что ему так западет в душу ее сестра?

— О, поверь мне, в этом ошибиться невозможно, — со смехом шепнул ей на ухо Люциус. — Когда я смотрел на тебя, я даже не замечал, сколько у тебя вообще сестер.

— Ну уж прямо! — смешливо фыркнула Нарцисса. — О тебе вздыхала половина факультета.

— Разве это важно? Главное, что я выбрал тебя.

— И ты не пожалел об этом выборе?

— Ни единой минуты. Надеюсь, что и Драко не пожалеет.

— За это стоит выпить, а у нас кончилось вино.

— Я сейчас схожу за новой бутылкой. — Люциус лукаво подмигнул и встал с кровати. — Никуда не уходи. 

Он небрежно накинул домашнюю мантию и направился в столовую. Нарцисса поправила подушку под головой и прикрыла глаза — Люциуса не было слышно, значит, он уже спускался по лестнице, мягкий ковер которой прекрасно заглушал шаги.

Через несколько минут раздался полный паники оглушительный вопль. Послышался приближающийся топот, и Люциус с круглыми от ужаса глазами вбежал в спальню.

— Она! Она вернулась! — завопил он, бросив на Нарциссу безумный взгляд.

Одним прыжком он подлетел к письменному столу и схватил палочку.

— Она вернулась! — снова прокричал Люциус срывающимся голосом.

— Кто? — наконец обрела дар речи Нарцисса.

— Нагини!

— Этого не может быть. Мы оба видели, как ее…

Нарцисса пыталась говорить спокойно, но Люциус отчаянно замотал головой.

— Она там! На лестнице западной башни! Она рядом со спальней детей!

Нарцисса соскочила с кровати, не говоря ни слова более, схватила свою палочку и решительно направилась в коридор. Люциус почти бежал перед нею, освещая путь дрожащим огоньком Люмоса.

— Сюда! Ты сама сейчас увидишь! Она…

Он внезапно остановился так резко, что Нарцисса налетела на него сзади. Возле лестницы в башню действительно медленно двигалось нечто. Отблески тусклого света пробегали по темным чешуйкам, когда гладкое тело скользило, свиваясь кольцами. Змея, огромная змея! А перед ней, раскинув руки в стороны, закрывая ее собой, стоял Драко.

— Драко! — испуганно завопил Люциус.

— Папа! Пожалуйста, прекрати! Ты ее пугаешь, — нервно сказал тот.

— Я?!

Змея сжималась и опускалась на пол, словно пытаясь спрятаться за Драко, а затем вдруг исчезла, и из-за его плеча выглянула Астория, полными ужаса глазами глядящая на Люциуса.

— Проклятье… — выдохнула Нарцисса.

— Не то слово! — вскрикнул Люциус.

— Нет, это действительно проклятье. Маледиктус.

Нарцисса сделала шаг вперед, затем другой и едва коснулась пальцами тонкой руки Астории, отчаянно вцепившейся в Драко.

— Бедная девочка… Драко… Что же ты наделал.

— Мама, я все объясню. Мы ходили в башню смотреть на звезды, а когда возвращались, Астория оступилась, испугалась и… Она превращается, если сильно пугается.

— Когда пугается, когда рассержена и еще когда спит, — мрачно добавил Люциус. — Каждый раз, когда она утрачивает над собой контроль и забывает, что она человек. Драко, ты привел в наш дом змею. Или правильнее говорить «принес»?

— Правильнее сейчас всем разойтись по комнатам, — устало сказала Нарцисса. — Драко нужно успокоить Асторию, тебе, Люциус, кажется, нужен коньяк. Обо всем остальном мы поговорим утром.

***

Впрочем, утром разговор тоже не клеился. Кажется, этой ночью не выспался никто, и завтрак проходил в натянутой атмосфере. Бледный и несколько встрепанный Люциус нервно терзал омлет. Нарцисса подносила к губам чашку кофе с таким скорбным видом, словно кто-то скончался. Астория не поднимала глаз от тарелки.

— М-м-м… Мама, не хочешь ли сливок? — отчаянно решил прервать мучительное молчание Драко.

— Нет, спасибо, дорогой, предложи своей супруге, — с нарочитой любезностью ответила Нарцисса.

— Налей ей в блюдечко, — пробормотал себе под нос Люциус.

— Отец! — вскинулся Драко

Щеки Астории вспыхнули, но она гордо подняла голову и с улыбкой посмотрела на Люциуса.

— Спасибо, но мне не составит труда удержать кружку руками. Впрочем, я могу сделать это и при помощи одного только хвоста. Хотите посмотреть?

— Ни в коем случае! — быстро ответил Люциус. — Я некоторое время назад вдоволь насмотрелся на другую з… знаете, о ком я говорю. Кстати, она вам не родственница?

— Не могу вам с уверенностью сказать. По крайней мере, не припомню, чтобы она когда-либо посещала наш дом. Это у вас она была частым гостем.

Люциус бросил на Асторию быстрый взгляд, и в уголке его губ промелькнуло что-то, похожее на усмешку. 

— К сожалению, и в нашем доме случаются гости, которых никто не звал.

— Очень мило, что меня вы к таким гостям не причисляете. Ваши приглашения всегда были так любезны, — не замешкалась с ответом Астория.

— Я всегда был высокого мнения о вашем семействе.

— О, боюсь, что я немного отличаюсь от вашего представления о чистокровных волшебниках.

— Как?! Неужели вы относитесь к маглолюбцам, как эти Уизли?! 

Люциус всплеснул руками в притворном ужасе. 

— Ну… я действительно не считаю, что маглы так уж хуже волшебников, — ответила Астория.

— О, конечно. С вашей точки зрения очень может быть. Кстати, Драко, ты не знаешь, кто в Хогвартсе сейчас ведет магловедение? Может быть, нам стоит пригласить ее или его на ужин? Леди Астории это должно понравиться.

— Отец! — Драко аж покраснел от возмущения.

Астория бросила на него удивленный взгляд.

Драко решительно поднялся. 

— Астория не обязана участвовать в этом конкурсе семейного остроумия. Я надеюсь, никто не расстроится, если обедать мы сегодня будем в своих комнатах. 

Он развернулся и направился прочь от стола. Астория тоже встала. 

— Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Я, наверное, должна была сказать раньше. Может быть, мне вообще не стоило… 

Она осеклась, решительно мотнула головой, словно отгоняя дурные мысли, и быстро вышла вслед за Драко.

— Как ты думаешь, нам не удастся уговорить их расстаться? — безнадежно спросила Нарцисса. — Сердце разрывается, когда я думаю об их будущем.

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Если он хоть немного похож на своих родителей, то, боюсь, что нет. 

Он помолчал.

— Неужели нет средства избавить ее от проклятья или хотя бы отсрочить неизбежное?

Нарцисса грустно вздохнула.

— Увы, такова ее природа, и никто не в силах ее изменить.

***

Отца Драко нашел в кабинете. Тот сидел в кресле, тяжело подперев голову рукой. Перед ним на столе стояли пустая рюмка и ополовиненная бутыль огневиски.

— Отец, я должен тебе сказать… — начал Драко. 

Люциус тяжело вздохнул и поднял на него полный печали взгляд.

— Ты не представляешь, что ты натворил, навсегда связав себя с этой девушкой. Мы были так рады за тебя, Астория казалась такой милой!

— Отец, я люблю ее, — твердо сказал Драко.

— Это-то самое худшее. Иначе можно было бы постараться аннулировать ваш брак.

— Ни за что! 

— Мы с твоей матерью так и поняли. Подлый Гринграсс. Как он это провернул?! И я-то хорош! Мог бы и задуматься, почему она не училась в Хогвартсе. Поверил в эти отговорки про независимую натуру!

Люциус налил себе виски до краев и самым вульгарным образом выпил его залпом. 

Драко упрямо сжал кулаки.

— Астория — моя жена, и я ни за что от нее не откажусь. И тебе придется с этим смириться.

— Мне?! Мне смириться?! — горько воскликнул Люциус. — А ты готов смириться с тем, что скоро она превратится в змею навсегда?

— Когда-нибудь, — неуверенно ответил Драко.

— Это «когда-нибудь» наступит гораздо скорее, чем ты думаешь. Скорее, чем ты будешь к этому готов. Потому что к этому просто невозможно быть готовым никогда! Да это хуже смерти. Она будет жива, она будет дышать, может быть, она даже будет рядом, но это будет бессловесная рептилия. Ты будешь говорить с ней, но она не поймет тебя и никогда не ответит. Потом она и вовсе забудет, кто ты такой. Но ты, ты будешь помнить, ждать ее, искать и бесконечно надеяться на чудо, которое никогда не случится. Ты будешь совсем один. К этому ты готов?

Драко молчал.

— Надеюсь, что я все-таки не буду совсем одинок, — наконец произнес он.

Люциус фыркнул.

— Если ты рассчитываешь на нас с матерью, то…

— Я просто хотел попросить тебя воздержаться от острот, а мама могла бы не делать такой похоронный вид. Семейные застолья стали совершенно невыносимы.

— Мы решили, что нам лучше уехать, — спокойно сказал Люциус. — Ты взял на себя ответственность за девушку, значит, пора тебе заботиться и о поместье.

Драко раздражено дернул плечом.

— Это что, запоздалая попытка повоспитывать меня? Я давно уже не ребенок! — бросил он, развернулся и стремительно вышел прочь.

— Сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Люциус, глядя ему вслед.

***

Небольшой экипаж, запряженный цугом парой крылатых лошадей, стоял прямо перед домом. Нарцисса в очередной раз пересчитала вещи и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Вроде бы ничего не забыли. По крайней мере ничего, за чем пришлось бы возвращаться.

Она подошла к Драко, безмолвно стоящему на крыльце, и расцеловала его в обе щеки.

— Драко! Дорогой! Будь умницей. Береги Асторию!

— Ну, мама! — почти возмутился Драко.

Нарцисса крепко обняла его, а затем отвернулась и быстро направилась к экипажу.

Люциус казался спокойным и деловитым, но его пальцы слишком сильно сжимали рукав мантии, а скулы предательски розовели.

— Я оставил ключи на столе в своем, вернее, теперь в твоем кабинете. Постарайся быть достойным хозяином этого дома.

Он помолчал, а затем добавил гораздо теплее:

— Пиши, пожалуйста, иногда. Мы будем рады.

— Так вы действительно сейчас…

— Сначала в Лондон, а потом на континент. — Люциус отвел глаза. — Обними за меня Асторию. Она славная девушка. Заботься о ней… пока можешь.

Он плотно сжал губы и отправился вслед за Нарциссой.

Драко чувствовал, что должен что-то сказать, но никак не мог придумать что. «Мама, папа, не уезжайте»? Это звучало бы так по-детски. «Вам не обязательно уезжать»? Все не то!

Хлопнула дверца экипажа. Лошади заволновались, затанцевали на месте, втягивая ноздрями вечерний воздух. Драко торопливо сбежал с крыльца, но было уже поздно. Лошади рванули с места, экипаж покатил по дорожке парка, все ускоряясь. Наконец широкие крылья распахнулись, чтобы в одном мощном прыжке поймать ветер и увлечь экипаж вверх, унося Люциуса и Нарциссу прочь.

Драко остался стоять на дорожке, глядя на опустевший парк. Из-за двери тихо выскользнула Астория, подошла к нему и ласково коснулась его руки.

— Уехали, — растерянно сказал Драко. — Насовсем.

Он не отводил взгляда от места, где только что стоял экипаж, словно он снова мог появиться на там

— Я не верил, что они действительно уедут. Они всегда жили здесь. Отец родился здесь, здесь они играли, когда были детьми и Блэки приходили в гости, здесь они жили после свадьбы. Мама самозабвенно колдовала над цветниками, а отец знал все тайны дома и парка. Здесь я учился летать на своей первой метле, играл у фонтана с разноцветными пузырями. А однажды случайно покрасил белку в розовый цвет, просто захотев, чтобы она была похожа на мамины розы.

Драко улыбнулся.

— Я был здесь так счастлив, и они всегда любили меня. А теперь — уехали.

Его улыбка сменилась тоской.

— Почему?

Астория обняла его за плечи.

— Потому что они любят тебя. И они решили, что ты скорее повзрослеешь, если рядом не будет тех, для кого ты все еще ребенок.

— По-твоему, они считают меня ребенком?

Астория пожала плечами.

— Они решили доверить тебе поместье и все будущее Малфоев. 

Она улыбнулась.

— И ты обязательно будешь здесь снова счастлив. Ты будешь учить нашего сына летать и надувать цветные пузыри.

— А если будет девочка? — тихо спросил Драко.

— Будет мальчик, — твердо сказала Астория. — Я не должна передать это проклятие дочери! Только не это!

Они постояли в парке еще немного, глядя, как вечерний туман густеет в глубине аллей, как кроны деревьев темнеют на фоне розоватого неба. А затем пошли в дом. Теперь только их дом.

***

К вечеру туман на площади сгустился так, что дома напротив совсем исчезли из виду. Гарри в этот вечер ничем особенно не был занят и никого не ждал. До занятий в аврорской школе оставалось еще полторы недели, а значит, можно было немного просто побездельничать. Поэтому неожиданный стук в дверь застал его врасплох. Может, показалось? Гарри прислушался. В дверь постучали настойчивее. Гарри прихватил с собой волшебную палочку, быстро спустился вниз и приоткрыл тяжелую дверь. На крыльце стоял Люциус Малфой.

— Убирайтесь отсюда! — без размышлений сказал Гарри.

— У меня к вам важное дело, — невозмутимо отозвался Малфой.

— У меня не может быть с вами никаких дел, — отрезал Гарри.

— Понимаю вашу неприязнь. — Малфой склонил голову набок. — Но проблема в том, что я могу обратиться с этим только к вам.

— Мне нет до этого никакого дела, — окончательно рассердился Гарри. — Проваливайте. Я не хочу, чтобы вас видели на пороге моего дома.

— Чем дольше вы меня не пускаете, тем больше людей может меня здесь увидеть.

Гарри даже замер от такой бессовестной логики, скрежетнул зубами и нехотя открыл дверь, пропуская Малфоя.

— Итак, что вам нужно? — нахмурившись, спросил он, как только Малфой устроился в кресле в гостиной. — Сразу предупреждаю, я не возьму от вас ни кната, мне ничего от вас не нужно.

— Я знаю, поэтому я вам ничего и не предлагаю.

— В таком случае, зачем вы пришли?

— Вы ведь говорите на парселтанге, мистер Поттер? — полуутвердительно спросил Малфой.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Я его забыл.

Малфой скептически приподнял бровь.

— Я действительно его забыл, — недовольно ответил Гарри. — Вернее, я его никогда и не знал, его знал… — Гарри осекся, не зная, как сказать, а главное, стоит ли говорить вообще.

— Вот как.

Малфой некоторое время сверлил его взглядом, словно пытаясь определить, правда это или нет, а потом разочарованно усмехнулся.

Эта усмешка неожиданно разозлила Гарри.

— Я не желаю больше разговаривать со змеями, — отрезал он. — Во всех смыслах.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Малфой. — Очень может быть, что этим вы бы однажды кому-нибудь спасли жизнь или избавили от большого несчастья. 

— Кому же? — глядя исподлобья, спросил Гарри. — Уж не вам ли, или кому-нибудь из вашего скользкого семейства?

— Точно не мне, — скривил губы Малфой. — Я уезжаю из Англии.

— Надеюсь, надолго.

— Возможно, что очень надолго.

— Какое счастье для всей Англии, — съязвил Гарри.

Малфой поднялся.

— Значит, вы не можете помочь бедной девушке? Что ж, в таком случае не смею больше отнимать у вас время.

Он едва обозначил поклон и направился к лестнице.

Гарри помедлил несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к себе. Наконец он раздосадовано хлопнул ладонью по колену и устремился вслед за Малфоем.

— Хорошо. Что за девушка? — спросил он, нагнав у самых дверей.

— Вы же сказали, что не помните парселанг.

Гарри дернул плечом. 

— Я могу попробовать его снова выучить, раз уж я на нем разговаривал. Выкладывайте, что стряслось с вашей девушкой.

Люциус помолчал, внимательно глядя на Гарри.

— Пока не стряслось. Но когда-нибудь мой сын придет к вам, по крайней мере, я на это очень надеюсь, и попросит…

— Так и знал, что без вашего сыночка тут не обошлось!

— Да, — неожиданно грустно сказал Малфой. — Драко без вас, видимо, не обойдется. И бедная девушка тоже. Так что, я могу на вас рассчитывать?

— Нет! — выпалил Гарри, впрочем, слишком поспешно.

Малфой улыбнулся.

— Спасибо!

Он открыл дверь и сделал шаг в туман.

— Я вам ничего не обещал! — почти крикнул ему вслед Гарри. — С чего вы вообще взяли, что я опять стану спасать вашего сынка?

Малфой обернулся.

— Потому что такова ваша природа, — ответил он. — И вы не можете ее изменить, как бы порой ни хотелось.


End file.
